Manipulación
by MissQueenKirei
Summary: Definitivamente era la chica más arrogante del mundo. No había duda. ;Atobe/An;


**A/N**: Un oneshot minúsculo y no demasiado relevante, escrito en un momento de ocio y repentina inspiración. Con una pareja bastante peculiar: Atobe x An, porque… ¿por qué no? XD

**Advertencias:** Quizás me quedó un poco OoC.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece.

«La herramienta básica para la manipulación de la realidad, es la manipulación de las palabras. Si puedes controlar el significado de ellas, puedes controlar a las personas que deben usarlas.»  
—Philip K. Dick.

**Manipulación**

Atobe parpadeó repetidamente, pasmado por lo que acababa de oír. Pero luego sonrió y recobró su compostura habitual: debió haber escuchado mal, claro. Y aunque aquello fuera un insulto hacia su perfección natural, no podía haber otra explicación posible.

—Los oídos de Ore-sama no captaron tu mensaje con exactitud, An-chan —el chico se pasó una mano por su cabello, más como un hábito que como un gesto de arrogancia—. ¿Podrías corroborar lo que acabas de decir?

An le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente (que Atobe no sabía si catalogar como cínica o adorable) y volvió la vista a su raqueta. El chico frunció el ceño cuando también fijó su mirada en ella. _Apenas me lo permita, le compraré una de mejor calidad…_

—No hay nada que aclarar. No hay ningún tipo de interferencia, ni tampoco hay un mensaje subliminal en mis palabras —contestó ella animadamente, jugando con las cuerdas de su raqueta—. Me escuchaste _perfectamente._

Atobe quiso decir algo, pero ninguna palabra coherente salió de su boca, lo que hizo que luciera algo tonto y desorientado por unos momentos. An tomó nota de aquello, pero prefirió no decir nada (y por supuesto que el chico no lo mencionó).

—Entonces, ¿realmente dijiste que…?

—Así es, tendré una cita contigo el día en que yo te derrote en un partido de tenis —repitió felizmente, sabiendo que Atobe no tendría forma alguna de replicarle aquello. Y es que él preferiría _morir_ antes de dejarse perder, sobretodo contra una mujer.

Las facciones del chico comenzaron a temblar.

_Esta maldita mocosa..._

Pero decidió que lo mejor sería tranquilizarse, una quinceañera altanera no era más inteligente que él. Y por otro lado, aun le quedaba la sutileza, que siempre había sido un buen camino para salir de este tipo de situaciones.

—¿Pero no soy yo el que tendría que vencerte, An-chan? —preguntó, con su tono de voz más suave.

—Claro que no —la chica volvió a esbozar aquella sonrisa, la cual Atobe ya no sabía si debería encantarle u odiar con todas sus fuerzas—. Eso sería demasiado fácil para ti, ¿no?

El joven dio una profunda bocanada de aire, tratando de retomar su pose serena y confiada de siempre. ¡La arrogancia de esta mujer! Poniéndole condiciones a _él_, después de haber tenido la delicadeza de informarle que ella tenía el privilegio de acompañarlo en una cita. Incluso lo había formulado como una pregunta, como infalible muestra de consideración de su parte y, aún así, la chica no lo aceptaba de buena gana.

_Cualquier_ otra mujer en su sano juicio habría aceptado sin pensar, encantada y complacida por semejante honor. ¡Pero no! Tachibana An no podía comportarse como una chica normal. Atobe frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

Pero entonces lo pensó bien, y la verdad es que no se habría fijado en ella si fuese como las demás.

_Al menos reconoce que soy mejor en el tenis. Por más obvio que sea, _el chico entornó los ojos, pero luego su característica media-sonrisa surcó su rostro nuevamente. _Heh_. ¿De qué diablos se preocupaba? ¡Él era Atobe Keigo! Si quería algo, lo obtenía y punto. Si An pensaba que había logrado frustrar sus planes, sólo tenía que manipular la situación y sacarle provecho.

An notó el cambio de ánimo del chico y lo miró, confundida. La sonrisa irónica de Atobe se ensanchó aún más.

—¿Así que quieres derrotarme, ahn? Muy bien. Entonces te permitiré jugar un partido contra mí _todos_ los días, hasta que lo logres —Atobe metió una de sus manos al bolsillo, gesto que le dio un aire aún más presuntuoso.

—¿Que _qué_? —los ojos azules de An se abrieron por completo—. Pero Atobe…

— De lunes a viernes a las seis, una hora antes de dirigirme a mi gimnasio. Y los fines de semana al medio día —sentenció tajantemente—. Y yo no tolero la impuntualidad, ¿verdad, Kabaji?

—Usu —su macizo amigo de la infancia (el cual An no supo cómo llegó ahí, en primer lugar) asintió automáticamente a sus palabras. Después de indicarle a Kabaji que cargara sus cosas, Atobe se dirigió a An nuevamente.

—Podemos reunirnos aquí, o en alguna de mis canchas privadas. Tú decides.

La chica pareció salir de su trance con esas palabras.

—¡Un momento! Nunca dije que yo quería vencerte, esa es solo una condición para que tú y yo…

—Ahora yo pondré las condiciones: Si me vences, me olvidaré de la cita, pero si no… —Atobe cerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua, con falsa tristeza—. Tendremos que vernos todos los días hasta que lo logres.

—Eres un…

—¡Vámonos, Kabaji! —Atobe la ignoró deliberadamente, sabiendo lo que le iba a decir y dio la vuelta en dirección a la salida—. Ya sabemos que no hay ningún jugador que valga la pena por aquí —sonrió de espaldas a An, al oír cómo esta lo maldecía—, y An-chan, te ves preciosa cuando te enfadas.

Y con esa singular despedida, Atobe se largó de allí altivamente, sabiendo que la chica tardaría unos segundos en reaccionar. Eso le daría bastante tiempo.

_¿Pero qué fue eso? _Ahora era An la que tenía una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro. Suspirando, sacó su teléfono celular del bolso y marcó un número.

—¿Onii-chan? No creerás lo que acaba de ocurrir…

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
